Pain For My Sorrows, Misery For Yours
by Aoshi'sgirlinstraightjacket
Summary: I'm everywhere." she said. "Well there's one place you haven't been." he replied. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, pressing his body against hers.He placed hot kisses down her neck and exposed shoulders. "Here." New summary! KxI KxS
1. Chapter 1

Hello!!!!!! (I don't have anything to say)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"Do you get nervous when you lie?" In the dark room, the only thing you could see were the dark outlines of two people. One tied to a chair. The other circling like a hawk.

"I don't lie." came the calm remark. A snort resounded throughout the small enclosure.

"Bull." the interrogator bit back. The other form shrugged.

"What am I supposed to say? You think I'm a criminal don't you?"

"New question. Does your heart speed up when you don't tell the truth?" She leaned across the table. "Do your palms sweat when you are under pressure? Can you look me in the eye through every word I say?"

"Same question. New wording." a dangerous growl slapped her like a hand.

"Answer the question." the pause fueled her frustration.

"...no."

The fast tapping of a single pair of shoes echoed in the hallway. Black hair bobbed up and down at the pace that the girl was taking.

"I'm so going to be late." she mumbled. Her first day on the job and she was already getting demerits. "Good going, Kagome." she knew that talking to herself was a sign of insanity but it wasn't news to her. Insanity to her was like the oxygen she breathed.

Finally she came to the door that she was supposed to enter. She hunched the yellow backpack further up on her shoulder as she read the name on the door.

" Mrs. Tolleson. Yep, right room." she knocked on the door politely and then opened the door. This was no time to wait for permitted entrance. The teacher that stared at her through the open door was a kind looking old woman that wore a blue jean dress and a flower patterned shirt under it.

"Good morning...are you Kagome Higurashi?"

The girl in the back smiled.

'Kagome Higurashi...' she thought. Apparently, she wasn't fast enough to get enrolled. Typical. She flipped her hair to gain Kagome's attention. Her eyes shot to her fast and the glare made her smirk become a full fledged smile. But it didn't reach her eyes.

Kagome turned her focus back to the teacher and nodded her head meekly.

'Don't try to play the innocent one.' she thought. She patted the desk next to her when Kagome turned to take a seat. Her dark glare returned to her face and everyone became wary of the menacing auras that flooded the room. Kagome sat down, fixed her skirt, and then shot a glance at the girl beside her from the corner of her eye.

The identical girl leaned over her desk.

"What took you so long? I've been here all week. And gotten a head start, not to mention." Kagome ruffled at the comment.

"Then don't. I'll get what I want. I always do." The girl beside her popped her knuckles.

"I think it's about time I evened up the scores." Kagome smirked.

"You said that last time. And the time before that. Face it Kikyo, you're never going to beat me."

"You're messing with the wrong person." Kikyou growled.

"You're messing with the wrong company." Kagome bit back.

"We'll see." Kikyo said while turning her attention to the clock.

"On three?" Kagome asked. The bell rang right as she finished her sentece.

"Three." Kikyo grunted and both shot off in different direction. One to the ceiling and the other out the window. No one notice. Who would? The were both the elite of their companies. It was a battle to the finish.

_end_

Okay. I got this idea and I thought it would be pretty cool. Give me a heads up if you think I should continue. I probably will anyway. Keep reading and reviewing!!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright. I have a problem. It's a WONDERFUL problem that I'm sure some of you are familiar with. It's called "Beginning another story without finishing others". The symptoms are:

feeling overwhelmed

mixing up ideas and characters

and actually forgetting that you put a story up

That's why I haven't put another chapter up sooner.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Kagome ran down that hallway unseen. She had to get to her destination and to the next class before the bell rang. That gave her three minutes and 34 seconds. Plenty of time for her but that didn't matter. She had to get there before Kikyo.

She picked up her pace and ran across the court yard after she had shot out the door behind someone else. The wind she created blew up the boys sports jacket. He took it for a heavy breeze.

The building she wanted was located right behind the abandoned green house. The overgrown vegetation hid the storage buildings perfectly. She jumped onto the netted roof of the green house and stared down at the bodies below. She slowed her breathing and crept along the edge to keep up with the shadowy figures. The her right, she glimpsed a streak of black. A smirk graced her lips.

"Couldn't move fast enough could you Kikyo?" she thought. The heads of the men below her turned in the direction of the blur. Kikyo always made a great distraction. That's why Kagome always got the prize.

She jumped down and looked for an entrance to the building. All the windows seemed old and rickety and all the doors were securely locked. She circled the building and still saw no way to get in.

On the other side of the building she heard two choked cries followed by dull thumps.

"You meant for them to see you. You've gotten better. But you won't be good enough." she squatted down and then launched herself onto the roof. She surveyed the area looking for openings. Her eyes lit up as she spied an open vent. A big one at that. The soles of her shoes hardly made a sound on the tin roof as she crept over to the vent.

Hushed voices drifted up towards her. She smirked. She didn't necessarily need to get in. She just needed information.

"They will meet in the boy's locker room after practice." Kagome leaned in closer as the male voice continued.

"They will give the instructions after everyone has left." Another voice cut in.

"What if anyone catches us." the other male growled.

"We have never been caught. Don't change that." The other voice trembled out a reply.

'Bingo. Boy's locker room after practice. Now how do I get in there.' Kagome thought. She stilled as the voices continued. More information was much appreciated.

A squeak was heard in the corner of the building. Kagome rolled her eyes. That is if you got that information. That squeak was intentional and she knew it.

The boys quieted as she listened for intruders. They didn't have to wait long because the squeak was soon followed by a crash. Kagome jumped to the other side of the vent as half the building caved in.

"Thanks for the info boy's. You were very worth my time." Kagome's hand itched to slap that girl's head off. Kikyo always made an entrance after she got a hold on inside information. She just couldn't do it often since she never was able to get the inside info.

"Who are you." the deeper voice asked. Kagome peeked her head into the building since both of the male's backs were turned.

"None of your business." Kagome slapped her forehead.

'Very professional. Said like a true immature teenager.' Kagome thought.

"Is anyone else with you?" the boy asked. Kikyo sneered.

"Just the spy on the roof. But she's not really with me. She's right behind you." Kagome gasped and then shot off the roof.

That was a new tactic on Kikyo's side. Kagome wasn't surprised though. She had a tendency to get dirty.

The boy's had run over to look up at the open vent. They weren't fast enough though. Kagome was long gone.

"Oh well. Seems you couldn't get her. Catch you later." she giggled. The two males whirled around but to no avail. Kikyo had disappeared through the open wall. The boys just stared with wide eyes as a breeze blew in a few leaves.

"What are we going to do Koga?" the meek boy asked. Koga growled in disdain.

"We're going to tell Naraku. Someone in this school is a spy."

"Maybe a couple of people. That girl said there was someone on the roof." Koga freely walked out of the obliterated wall and into the open.

"If I was to bet, I say she was bluffing and we fell for it." he smirked as he turned to the other boy.

"But she's a stupid one though. We got a full look of her face. As a new recruit, your first job is to weasel her out and bring her to Naraku." The recruit nodded.

"Simple enough. She's just a girl, right." Koga nodded.

"That's right.

Kikyo settled into her seat right as the bell rang for second period. This assignment was going to be a breeze for her. She already has the information. Plus she had a plan on how to dismantle the goal.

"Why did you do that?" a scornful voice said beside her. "You blew your cover and almost blew mine. Not that I mind. I'm just saying your pretty stupid." Kikyo rolled her eyes.

"It's more of a challenge that way. What? Can't handle a challenge, Kagome?" Kagome turned toward the front as the teacher came in.

"I don't like to make more trouble than I have to. I like to get the mission done and be over with. More money that way."

"That's why you're the best." Kikyo hissed. Kagome smirked.

"Exactly. And that's why your not. You should learn from your mistakes and from my success. You're one of the reasons why your company isn't a top company. Nobody wants a incapable spy." Kagome whispered. This was one of her schemes. Beat the enemy spies down and then kick in the mission.

"You've become way too cocky. Things are going to change around here." Kikyo said. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Same answer. Different mission."

"I would fully appreciate it if you two would stop talking and pay attention back there." the teacher yelled. Both of the girls turned to the front.

Kagome glanced at Kikyo out of the corner of her eye. She had pulled her phone out and was texting someone. She smirked.

'Already off task.' Kagome thought as she copied the equations off the board.

"Now. How should I do this?" Kagome pondered. She balanced herself on a beam high up near the ceiling. Her nimble fingers worked a loop around a hook that was attached to a string.

"That'll do it."

Kikyo looked around the packed auditorium. The school was to announce the drug-free week. Everyone was here. All except one.

"Were is she?" Kikyo mumbled to herself. She had trained her eyes to detect the slightest sign of Kagome. The room was dark and many bodies shifted around making it hard to concentrate.

"She's here. She has to be." Kikyo told herself as she sunk down into her seat. She was nervous about this mission. She was nervous about every mission. Kagome was so good at what she did. Kikyo would never admit it, though. Kagome was always thinking about the next move. It all came so easy to her. Kikyo would rather take her time. Settle down in a place and gather information. But with Kagome, she was always in a rush to beat her. She had to work at top speed. And still that wasn't enough.

It didn't help that Kikyo's boss practically worshiped Kagome.

'I wish I had at least one spy like Kagome.' or 'This is a top ranked mission. Kagome will be there without a doubt.' Kikyo never heard anything around the company that didn't involve Kagome. That's what fueled her fire, though. _Her_ mission was to someday beat Kagome. And from here on out, _always_ beat Kagome.

"I will find you. Count on it." she said as her eyes narrowed.

The lights dimmed, successfully quieting the students. The principal marched out onto the middle of the stage and picked up the microphone.

Kikyo trained her eyes to the front but soon ducked down. She peeked over the chair at the group of boys in front of her. There was no doubt in her mind that they were the people that she was looking for.

And they were looking for her. She hadn't intended for them to see her face. She was supposed to be in the shadows. Rookie mistake.

But she wasn't a rookie. And in some aspects, she was a great spy.

She memorized the back of their heads. Many dark heads randomly sat, glancing around. Naraku was known for his many minions. She spotted two silver heads. One was with the others. He was the younger of the Taisho brothers and just another variable. The other sat beside the head member.

Sesshoumaru. He was a force to be reckoned with and someone you didn't want to anger. Some said he was more powerful that Naraku.

He was also a beast. Beast, as in, he had every girl hanging on to him. His large muscular frame was hard for females to ignore.

Then there was the man on the other side of Naraku.

Bankotsu. He mainly controlled the followers. He wasn't too bad to look at either.

Then there was Naraku himself. Kikyo couldn't miss his long, wavy, black hair. Around the school he was just another popular kid. But in the back alley's he was respected in a different manner.

He was a killer of sorts. A thrill killer who was soon to be the world's most feared being. That's why he had to be stopped now. That was why Kikyo and Kagome were here.

Kikyo glanced around again.

Still no sign.

Kikyo sat up again as the principal's voice boomed through the speakers.

"Hello everyone. This coming week will be Drug-Free week. This is a special week because we get to learn how to keep ourselves clean and how to encourage friends to stay clean."

Kikyo's attention quickly went back to the mission as the principal droned on about the schedule and other things that she didn't care about. Movement in the rafters caught her attention. She strained her neck to get a better look.

There was a short piece of string hanging down from the ceiling. She followed the string to a hook. The light glinted off the hook as it swung loosely around. Kikyo scanned the entire ceiling which was filled with randomly placed hooks.

'There is no reason for those hooks to be there.' her eyes narrowed as the light glinted off another object.

'Plastic?" she wondered.

"And remember to _**always**_ wear your red ribbon!" the principal finally said. That was the teacher's cue to usher the kids back to their classes.

Kikyo was still watching the ceiling. A pale hand reached out and grabbed the string.

Kikyo smirked. 'So that's where you are.' Her smirk faded. 'But what are you doing?' A teacher lightly grabbed her shoulder but Kikyo didn't move.

"What are you looking at?" the teacher asked as she also craned her head toward the ceiling.

The hand holding the string jerked and a whooshing sound filled the building. The entire student body screamed and laughed as a powdery substance fell to the ground. A poster unrolled at the stage opening.

It read:

"Free Crack!!"

The principal appeared in front of the poster, red in the face. The building fell silent except for a giggling in the rafters.

The principal turned on the portable spot-light and scanned over the ceiling, finally landing on Kagome.

Her face was a look of feigned surprise. The principal growled and shook as Kagome dropped the string and shrugged.

Kikyo could only stare at her. This was very out of character for Kagome.

"It wasn't real crack, Mr. Dolyway." Kagome's innocent voice didn't seem to make the principal calm down any.

"Were would I get crack?" she continued.

"That's not that point. You skipped an attendance and pulled a prank that did not coincide with Drug-Free week." He sat down at his desk and stacked a few papers.

"Technically, I was there." she tried to look as humble as possible.

"Well, _technically_," he said, mocking her girly accent. "I'm putting you on athletic clean up duty." he said while handing her a slip.

Kagome's eyes watered as she turned to leave. She passed the secretary who gingerly smiled at her. Kagome sniffed as she stared at the paper.

"I hope you learned your lesson. I can't believe you did this." the secretary said. Kagome nodded dumbly.

"You're right. I'll never do anything like this again." she said with believable emphasis. The secretary shooed her out. Kagome rushed to the door and quickly left.

Her eyes dried and she smirked as she stepped out into the cool and deserted hallway.

"That went exactly how I wanted." she said and then took off to her fourth period class.

_fin_

This was pretty long. Maybe next time we'll get more action on the boy's side. REVIEW!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Kagome pulled her cap down farther on her head and fixed her bangs over her face. Her eyes darted back and forth. The only sounds were the soft padding of her shoes and the continuous clicking of her nails against the handle of the cleaning cart. She looked back toward the lighted hallway she just left. She was extra paranoid. Being in disguise always made her nervous and fidgety.

She came to the double doors at the end of the hall that read 'Boy's Locker Room'. She reached for the push handle but the door was jerked open before she could touch the cold, gray metal. She jumped back as she was immersed in light.

The football couch came through the door with the same scowl he always wore. He glanced over Kagome and her cart. She, all of a sudden, became wary of her padded chest and the cap that her hair was stuffed in.

"Coach." she said in her deepest voice. He nodded in response. Inside, Kagome let go of a held breath. Obviously, the coach wasn't there for the 'free crack' incident and hadn't heard about it.

"Don't be afraid to turn the water off. The ladies are taking their precious time." he growled.

"Yes sir." she said, skirting past him and into the steamy room. She crinkled her nose at the smell of must and sweat. Boys were boys no matter how evil and maniacal.

She pushed the cart behind the humongous trash can and grabbed a bottle of Windex...just in case.

The boys were talking and laughing loudly, trying to be like normal teenage boys.

"Is everyone gone?" asked a sinister voice. They were all in the showers with the water turned on high and hot. Kagome hoped they were all in different showers.

"I don't hear anyone." Kagome's eyes widened at the reply. It was Hojo. He sat by her in second period and had taken a disturbing interest in her. She was surprised that an innocent and sweet boy like Hojo would be hanging around with this gang.

The sinister voice sighed.

"Do any _**demons**_ hear or smell anything?" Most of the group grunted or replied 'no'. "What about you, Sesshoumaru?" There was a pause as the group silently waited for the demons answer.

From what Kagome knew from her studying was that Sesshoumaru Taisho was a dog demon, meaning he had an amazing sense of smell. She crept into the corner by the trash hoping the smell of trash and sweat would drown out her scent.

"No." the dog demon's baritone voice said simply. Kagome, relieved came back to stand by the bathroom stalls. They were far enough away from the showers that no one would hear or smell her all of a sudden.

"I'll get to the point. Everyone will shut up while I'm talking. I want this to go as fast as possible." he started off quickly.

"There is a man here by the name of-." The name was drowned out by the bellow of the coach.

"Hey! What are you doing?" the Coach Strot's voice once again boomed down the hallway.

Kagome quickly crouched down.

"Shit. I'm caught." she said through her teeth. The boys had gone silent and all she could hear was the running of the water and the thud of the coach's fast approach.

"You're not supposed to be down here." he said angrily. Kagome was about to stand up and word her way out but before she could a voice answered for her.

"The Coach Matthins sent me down here to look for you." Kikyo's voice said innocently.

"It doesn't matter. The cheerleading coach knows not to send a female cheerleader down here to the boy's locker room. Besides, I'm surprised she didn't kick you out for that crack trick you pulled."

Kagome snickered. He was getting the two girls mixed up. Everyone was probably blaming Kikyo for it.

"But-I" she stuttered.

"No. Tell Coach Matthins that I will see her at a meeting later and we will discuss there. As for you, you're not on me good side." Stomps could be heard going down the hallway. Kagome crept out of her hiding spot and slipped out the door right before it slammed shut.

Kikyo stood in the hallway a bag hanging off her shoulder with her back turned from Kagome. She was a blue and silver cheerleading uniform. The back was criss-cross and the skirt was straight, reaching down to mid-thigh. The other cheerleader's usually pulled their skirt's up for show and tell. Kagome called Kikyo a lot of things but 'slut' was not one of them.

"You joined the cheer squad?" Kagome asked. Kikyo whirled around in surprise to face Kagome.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. She reminded herself that she was facing an enemy and her face fell to a sneer.

"Oh..." Kagome said off-handedly. "Just getting my information." She pulled the cap off her head and let her hair fall down her back. "You really thought that would work." she asked, pointing at Kikyo's attire.

"Of course. Better than your scheme would." she put her hand on her hip, acting like the real snob she was portraying.

(I'm a cheerleader too. I know most of them aren't snobs.)

Kagome held up a finger. "That's where you're wrong, babe. I have my information and you don't. Your were held up with the coach. Plus, it looks like you won't be getting around any time soon with his eye on you." She drifted past Kikyo as she said this. Kagome smirked as her rival growled. She was wracking up the score and Kikyo had yet to shoot.

Kikyo's back hit the wall as Kagome disappeared around the corner. She was always a step ahead. Why couldn't she give her a break. Her long ponytail hung in her face along with the strings of her bow.

Kikyo smiled bitterly as the words of her trainer ran through her head.

"This isn't a day camp. It's do or die. You don't go home at the end of the day and say 'I'll do better next time'. There won't be a next time."

"Is that what Coach Matthins tells you when you screw up? For building, or whatever?"

Kikyo gasped at the voice. The tenor voice came from her side and was so close. She dropped her bag and turned to see who it was, completely forgetting her self-defense training.

Leaning against the wall beside her was a boy that stood a couple of inches taller than her. He wore blue sweat pants and a white cotton shirt. He was easily recognizable by his silver hair and lack of full demon markings.

"Inuyasha." she breathed, staring into his golden eyes. He smirked and looked to the side.

"I see you know who I am." He looked up giving her a steamy look. Or maybe it was the heat from the locker room that made her hot and sweaty. She smiled and blushed innocently, but on the inside she scoffed.

The cliche thing to say was 'I see my reputation precedes me'. It was cocky, sexy, and not to mention smart. But apparently, Inuyasha wasn't super bright. It was kind of cute, to a degree. There was only so far a girl could go before an idiot turned her off.

"Who doesn't know about you?" Kikyo started, like a normal cheerleader. "I don't know a lot about football, but everyone tells me that your something to behold...on and off the field." She said. She kept her distance. Going too far into a compliment could label her a whore. She had to watch the body language and the tone of voice. If anything went wrong, she lost the target.

Inuyasha glanced at his watch which, Kagura noticed, was on the pricey range. Typical daddy's boy wannabe mafia.

"We'll I could give you the basics. Did you drive or hitch a ride?" he asked.

"I drove." she said, picking up her bag.

"I'll walk you to your car, then." he smiled, took her bag off her shoulder and put it on his. Kikyo smiled prettily and played with the hem of her skirt.

"Okay." she said. On the inside, she was doing her happy dance. Not only did she get the attention of one of the hottest guys in school, which wasn't important, she had the first lead to her target.

'Hello Sampson, I'm Delilah.' she thought as they walked down the hall together.

Kagome peeked inside the office. No one was inside and the lights were out. She smiled. The mission was going smooth and was getting smoother. The target was practically setting himself up. The plan was simple and easy. Kagome didn't have any trouble finding the man named...besides that fact that, as of the 'crack incident' he was her boss.

_fin_

Okay...another chapter finished and up. This one took me a couple of weeks simply because I had to 'fill the empty spaces'. Which that probably doesn't mean anything to any of you. Read and review please!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys

Hi guys. Yeah, it's been a while. I noticed that when I wrote the last chapter I put a lot of 'the Coach Matthins' or 'the Coach Strots' instead of 'the coach' or 'Coach so-and-so'. I'll try to fix that in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter Four

Kikyo passed Kagome on her way to her table. Kagome glared at her from under the rim of her cap. She was wiping a table clean for B lunch. Kikyo sent her own nasty look toward they spy.

For once, they were even, Kikyo thought as she walked up behind Inuyasha and sat down beside him. Kagome had her info, and Kikyo had hers. They both knew that the race was heated again and both were waiting for the other to make a risky move.

"Hey babe." Inuyasha said as Kikyo scooted into the seat.

"Hey." She sighed tiredly.

Naraku eyed them from the other side of the table as he slowly chewed his food. "You two together?" he asked pointing toward them.

Inuyasha and Kikyo eyed each other before Inuyasha answered. "Well, we're trying to get to know each other better before we go out."

Kikyo gauged Naraku for his response.

The dark haired male nodded. "Tell me how that goes." He said, returning to his food.

Kikyo's eyes narrowed. Knowing him, he meant it literally. He wanted insight on everyone he came in contact with. Her dating Inuyasha was probably the best way for him to get info on her. Not that she'd let that happen. Inuyasha just happened to be her ticket to disenabling the target; mainly him.

"Do you want me to wipe the table down before you eat on it?"

Kikyo looked at the end of the table where Kagome stood. She had a hand on her hip and a rag on her shoulder.

Sesshoumaru, who sat by Naraku, lifted his tray and everyone else soon followed.

"That was an interesting trick you did the other day. I'm surprised they didn't suspend you." Naraku said, following her every move as she cleaned the table.

"Yeah, well you'll be surprised what begging can accomplish." She said with a grunt. Her hair fell to the side of her shoulder, brushing Sesshoumaru's chest.

"You smell familiar." He said.

Everyone looked at him as Kagome kept on cleaning, cursing herself on the inside. Of course he would remember her smell if she got too close. She couldn't have been completely covered in the locker room.

"It may be my perfume. Lots of girls wear it." She said, standing up.

"No. It's a natural scent. I can't place it."

"We do pass each other in the hall a lot." She slung the towel back over her shoulder.

"You two haven't been secretly meeting each other, have you?" Koga joked from the other side of Naraku.

"Yes. All we need is a secret love affair." Naraku said sarcastically. His voice almost breached the point of scary, causing Kagome and Kikyo to glare.

Sesshoumaru's nose still twitched as his eyes blanked out into a stare towards Kagome.

The air grew still as Naraku stopped eating. He motioned his head to the right and Koga hastily got up and grabbed his tray.

Kagome followed him with her eyes until she was jerked down by a hand.

Sesshoumaru had grabbed her wrist and had pulled her down to sit between him and Naraku. His arm traveled up her arm to settle around her shoulders.

Naraku turned towards her with a warm smile on his face. "Kagome, why don't you sit down and talk."

Kikyo squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath. They both knew it. Kagome was caught.

"But, I'm not done cleaning yet." Kagome said, standing up. The janitor had conveniently not come to work that day, leaving her with a lot to do during her lunch time and after school. The muscles in Sesshoumaru's arm tightened and he pressed her closer to his body.

"When did you and Sesshoumaru start dating? You've only been here a week." He said loudly. He tilted his head to the side and let his wavy hair fall into her line of sight.

"Wait. You just said…"

Sesshoumaru bent his head and shushed in her ear.

She stilled, not only from Sesshoumaru's warm breath on her neck, but because her surroundings had changed.

The cafeteria was full and people were staring. Girls were glaring at her, and people were looking to see what was happening with the popular group.

Something clicked in Kagome's head. She shot a look at Kikyo who chanced one back out of the corner of her eye. They were trying to make a scene, but not a bad one.

Why? They were sober just a minute ago.

Naraku tilted his head back, now talking to Inuyasha. Kagome glimpsed a boy dressed in black with a cap shielding his eyes. He had scooted his chair closer to their table as if to listen to the conversation. Koga was coming towards him along with two other guys.

Sesshoumaru squeezed her shoulder, trying to get her attention. She turned towards him just as Koga jumped towards the boy, grabbed him, and shot out of the cafeteria without anyone seeing.

So that's what they were trying to do, Kagome thought, as Sesshoumaru started a conversation.

Kagome took off her janitor's shirt and cap and placed it on a hook before stepping out the closet door and locking it. She straightened her shirt and walked down the hallway.

She passed teachers and subs and finally passed the office before exiting the building.

She took a sharp left and turned the corner, out into the side court yard. No one used it anymore, since the east court yard was cleaner and sunnier during the morning.

Now, the sun was setting and casting a red glow over the stable chairs and tables. She jumped over the six foot wall that separated the court yard from the storage at the back of the building.

She landed crouched on the other side but didn't stand. She was in the cool shade and a breeze blew tossing her hair across her shoulder. Silver hair blew against a storage building across from her.

"Waiting for someone?" she said, slowly standing up.

He straightened from where he was leaning against the wall. "Not anymore." He walked towards her.

She slightly circled him as his long strides carried him towards her.

His bangs covered his eyes, giving her only his body to read. He walked at a leisurely paced with his hands in his pockets. The top three buttons of his shirt were undone, showing his collarbone. He didn't look like he was going to attack…but that didn't mean he wouldn't.

He stood to her side, close enough that the tips of his wind blown hair tickled her arm.

With lightening speed, she circled him, twisted, and aimed a fisted hand for his head.

Not alarmed, Sesshoumaru caught her wrist inched from his neck. "That won't be necessary." he said in a deep, alluring tone as he guided her to his front.

"So, you know what I am." She said in her own seductive tone.

"All I know is that you're a girl who moved from God knows where with a few good self defense moves. Besides that, I don't care."

Kagome opened her mouth to mention that she had a name but shut it as he glared at her.

"Naraku got me in a mess by saying that you and I are dating and now everyone in the school is spreading rumors."

Kagome cocked an eyebrow. "So just tell them that we aren't."

"It's not that simple because then Naraku will get mad."

"And that matters because…?"

Sesshoumaru smirked and then caressed her face. "Believe me. You don't want Naraku mad at you. You do like this pretty face of yours, don't you?"

Kagome decided to play along since he was so nice to compliment her in a sick, twisted way.

She placed a hand over his and the other on his chest. "So what do we do?" She played with the collar of his shirt as he brought his face closer to hers.

"We act like this until we break up."

Kagome smirked. Two leads in the bag. Her boss and her boyfriend; how convenient.

"That's simple. It's like the real deal." She said.

Sesshoumaru pulled away. "It'll only be for school. Don't expect to come home with me."

Kagome shook her head and turned to walk away. "Of course not." She said with a giggle.

She jumped over the next wall leading to the soccer field, leaving Sesshoumaru to stare after her.

Kikyo landed from her back hand spring and jumped into a high V. Coach Matthins yelled and clapped out the counts as each girl tried to hit her spot and keep a smile on her face.

Kikyo jumped into waiting hands on count 3 and was thrown into the air on count 4. She spread her legs out for a toe touch but her concentration broke when she saw a dark figure run across a rooftop. She fell out of formation and the whole team had to scatter to catch her.

Coach Matthins ran over. "Kikyo! Are you hurt? What went wrong?" she said as she helped her to her feet.

"Uh…..Oh..oo..I think I broke my wrist. I have to go see a doctor. Bye!!" and with that she ran off toward the distant figure.

She ran faster as the team yelled after her. She turned a corner and sprang into a dead sprint.

Whatever it was, Kagome had gotten a hot lead. She wasn't missing an opportunity to beat her to it.

Okay…so I think that's a good place to stop. I know some of you are probably thinking… "someone had to have seen something when they were moving fast." My answer to that is that they are just SUPER ninja.

Tell me what you think in a review!

Sincerely, _straightjacket_


End file.
